


破碎的艺术品

by crabapple06



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabapple06/pseuds/crabapple06
Summary: oc多少还是有的※会有群奸，painful sex，烙刑，虽然我心疼喜儿，但是我真的写得好开心orz
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 20





	破碎的艺术品

人来人往的城墙里，所有人都在忙碌着手中的事，没有人会留心一个肮脏的奴仆。

Theon加快了脚步，缺乏平衡的腿脚让他几乎跌倒，他不敢慢下来。就在刚才，他还在狗舍里，企图捕捉一只老鼠充饥，大小瓦德冲了进来，两个小屁孩一句接一句地说着话，反正大意是，老爷找他。

他不敢想象如果自己去得太晚会怎样，可能会再被剥下一小块皮肤，或者再砍下一节手指，诸神啊，他已经不剩多少手指了，想着，Theon又加快了脚步。 Theon吃力地推开沉重的大门，他已经好几天未被允许进食了，往日里轻松就能打开的大门现在他甚至要全身一起使劲推。

议会厅的大门推开了，Theon强迫自己无视掉那几道异样的眼光，老爷总是喜欢在有外客，特别是北境的一些领主前来议会时召他来，为的就是羞辱Theo……不，他现在是Reek，是老爷的狗，只负责取悦老爷。

坐在正中央的Ramsay露出了往日堪称瘆人的微笑，他放松下来倚靠着座椅，笑道:“各位大人，不知道你们对曾经的铁群岛的王子殿下的身体可有研究？”

几位大人各自对视了一下，似乎都明白了他话中的意思，最先站起来了一位，他走向刚把门关上的Theon，北地人高壮的身躯射下的阴影很轻易地就能把瘦得只剩皮包骨的他淹没，Theon抬起头，他的双手在颤，他张开嘴，好一会儿才道:“大人……”干哑的嗓音难听得要命，万一老爷听到会不会不开心？他拼命地想让唾液腺分泌唾液，但吞咽会让他的喉咙像火一样的烧。

“你是Theon Greyjoy？”那人发话了。

“不，不不是……我是Reek，Reek，没有Theon，我是Reek……”他总能回想起当初Ramsay让他改变名字时那一下又一下的拳头，至今还能让他的肠胃绞痛。

突然，那人举起手，一把攥住了他的头发，撕裂般的疼痛让他更加止不住地颤抖。他想抬起手去试图触碰那只手，可他又意识到自己的身份，只能无力地垂下来，咬着牙，任由那个人把他拖向会议桌。

他突然松开手，没有反应过来的Theon一下子就撞在了桌边，他的腹部直接撞到了坚硬的木桌，疼痛难忍。他抬起头，发现正对面坐的是Ramsay，坐在属于男主人的首位，一脸的微笑，他歪着头，用唇语说道，好好享受。

那个微笑着实让Theon害怕不已，他的身体早已受不了控制地颤抖，他握紧拳头，对接下来已知的命运放弃了所有的抵抗。

很快，窸窸窣窣解开裤链的声音从他身后传来，他那松垮的裤子被一把扯下来，突然暴露在寒冷空气中让他汗毛直立。

那人摸着他的肌肤，没有任何的润滑措施，一根手指突然就被塞入了后穴，过度疼痛的异物感让他大叫出声，泪水很快就止不住了，有液体顺着他的大腿根流下，他知道那是什么。

Theon闭着眼，他用额头抵着桌面，咬着牙坚持，这不是一般的疼痛，手指在他的穴里横冲直撞，又加进一根，两根，就着他的血液粗鲁地开拓着他的后庭。

那人把手指撤了出去，Theon大口气地喘息，在好不容易拥有的休息时间里颤抖着。所有人的视线都聚焦在他身上，那些北境领主们，和他的老爷。泪水覆盖了他的眼睛，他看不清老爷的表情，老爷满意了吗？Theon想着，饥饿感和疼痛感充斥着他的脑子。

那人扶着阴茎，龟头抵着Theon没能好好休息的后庭。他慢慢地把阴茎塞进穴口，男人的阳具和手指当然是不可比较的，Theon加快了呼吸，下体的疼痛被放大，他紧咬着下唇。

“咬着嘴干嘛，Reek，张开嘴，喊出来。”

Theon抬起头，朦胧之中看见了坐在对面的Ramsay。他看不清Ramsay的表情，顺从着Ramsay的话张开嘴，可是疼痛远大于快感，他无法喊出妓女那样动听的叫床，泪闸早就止不住了，唾沫也从他的嘴角流下。

空荡的房间里回荡着他带着哭腔的叫喊声和下体拍打的交合声，时不时传来几声轻蔑的笑声。

所有的视线都聚集在Theon的身上，他的上衣刚才就被脱下，此刻他全身赤裸地趴在桌边，像条母狗一样被人操着。近日来Ramsay在他身上留下的痕迹被所有人观摩着，炽热的视线让他在下身加速的抽送下迎来了高潮，他的肠道因为高潮而不受控制地紧缩着，夹紧了体内阳具，身后的人一股子将精液射进了他的体内。

那人把阳具拔出来，浓稠的精液混合着血液往外流，Theon趴在桌子上，两腿一点力气都没有了，他脸上泪水口水混杂着，仅剩的几根手指因为摩擦着粗糙的桌面而蹭出了血迹，他呜咽着，用尽剩下的力气支起身来，拿手背擦去眼泪和唾沫，高潮过后的不适期让他的大腿内侧还在痉挛着，他弯下身捡起地上的衣服，希望他这个样子能让老爷满意。

“急什么呀Reek，还没结束呢，几位大人不试试吗？”熟悉的声音响起。

Theon抬起头，怔怔地看着Ramsay，他还是那个笑容。刚捡起来的粗布衣服从手中滑落，此时他的腿间还有着液体的流下，他看向四周，随着又一个领主的起身，在座的除了Ramsay之外的人都站起身动了起来。

不知道是谁又把他拉回了桌子上，他仰面躺着，后穴很快就被人填满，有人用手指摩挲着他下体的疤痕，还有人啃咬着他的乳尖。他的胸膛上还有尚未愈合的新伤，刚才与桌面剧烈的摩擦让他的身上也带上了血渍，不知是谁俯下身一点点地舔舐着他的伤口，舌尖在他的身上打转，吮吸他的血液。

在他腿间抽送的那个人伸出手掐住了他的脖子，截断了他口中的喘息，失去呼吸能力的Theon无力地张开嘴，却也没有一点空气进到肺里。Ramsay也经常性地喜欢让他窒息，只要是能让他在地狱走一遭的事情Ramsay都乐此不疲。

在他的眼睛快要翻过去的时候，那人松开了手，Theon眼前一片昏黑，脑子翁响，好一会儿才恢复了视力。那人掐着他的腰，下体已经被疼痛麻痹了，他感觉不到快感，硕大的阴茎顶得他有些反胃，可他也没什么可吐的了。

有人上了桌子，把阴茎塞进了他的嘴里，腥臭的味道顿时充满了鼻腔，Ramsay曾经强迫他为他做过这件事，他也曾反抗过，为此他付出代价的是几颗牙齿。

阴茎将他的嘴塞得满满当当，将他的喊声全都堵了回去，咸腥的精液充满了喉管，Theon差点被呛到，那人撤出去，捏着Theon的下巴让他全咽下去。

那些平日里充满威严的领主们此刻都放下了架子，一个接着一个地干着他的后穴，有人喊他铁群岛的公主，有人骂他该死的妓女，那些人拍打着他的臀瓣，木桌板实在让他舒服不起来，Theon尝试着放松身体，试图让自己少受点苦，可是他们的速度都太快了，就像是一群好久没有做过爱的野人，一个接着一个，屁穴和嘴巴他们都没有放过，Theon被人压在桌上，他抬起头，正好对上了Ramsay的眼睛，他张开嘴，过快的频率让他说不完一整句话:“老……爷，Reek要……死了，救救……我……老爷……”泪水早已干涸，他的嗓子已经哑了，低低的声音好似没有那些人的低喘声大，也不知Ramsay听见没有，坐在位子上的他依旧是保持着微笑看着Theon。

Theon因为饿了好些日子是实在撑不住过久的性事，迷迷糊糊之间晕了过去。

也不知过了多久，下身剧烈的疼痛唤醒了Theon，昏暗的房间里并没有点起蜡烛，他昏过去了，身上还残留着那些人粗野的痕迹，血渍和精液混杂着挂在他身上，尤其是后庭。他低声地喘息着，嘴里呜咽着想哭，突然一阵细微的刀叉声吸引了他的注意力。

他抬头，房间里的领主们都走了，只剩下坐在首位的Ramsay。他低着头，优雅地切着盘里的食物。

Ramsay感受到了目光，他抬起头，就对上了Theon的眼睛。他放下刀叉，微微一笑道:“Reek饿了吗？”

Theon突然一震，他饿得要死，现在他一点力气都使不上了，他试图爬起来，可惜那瘦如柴火的胳膊不足以支撑他的身体，很快他又重重地摔在了桌面上，震得他脑子嗡嗡作响。

上头传来的是推开椅子的声音，紧接着是一阵一阵的脚步声，越靠越近，Theon挣扎着要爬起来，至少他希望能跪着。

Ramsay走近他，伸出手抚摸了他的头发，而后又一把把他抓起来，只不过他的宠物的重量确实让他惊讶了一下，太轻了。Theon被迫抬起头，他睁开眼，他的老爷这时候正盯着他看。

Ramsay端详着他的宠物，那双蓝色的眼睛依旧是美丽得让Ramsay忍不住想做成配饰。他的面颊已经凹陷下去了，额头上残留有一些愈合的伤口留下的疤痕。

“我问你呢，Reek，我是怎么说的？不能忽略主人的话。”Ramsay微微仰起头，没能得到回答的他逐渐变得不耐，一松开手把Theon摔在桌上。

“咳……呃……老爷，Reek不饿……”Theon觉得他自己已经要碎了，过度的性事让他不可能再忍受Ramsay的一切游戏。

Ramsay皱着眉，他伸手掐住那早已被勒红的脖子，他俯下身，慢慢地用力收紧手指道:“我和你说过，不要说谎，还想受惩罚？”

身下的人加快了呼吸，迅速地摇头道:“不不！是的老爷，我饿了，求求您，别惩罚我。”

Ramsay得到了满意的回答，他松开手拿起旁边的杯子倒满了果酒凑到Theon嘴边:“先喝一口。”

Theon抬起手，那双曾经精通于弓箭的手现在已经残破不堪了，极度的饥饿让他的手不停地颤抖，刚接过把手就摔落在桌上，浑浊的果酒一下子就洒落一地。

伴随着酒杯落地，Theon用尽了所有的力气爬起来:“对不起对不起，老爷，是Reek太蠢笨了弄脏了老爷的地板对不起是Reek……”Ramsay用手堵住了他的嘴，不让他再胡言下去。他捡起掉落在地的杯子，又重新倒满了一整杯，这次他没有递给Theon，而是用手捏着他的嘴让他抬起头，把酒水全都灌了进去。

酒水的流速大过了Theon吞咽的速度，他还来不及咽下就有液体进到呼吸腔，一杯果酒很快就完了，当然多半都顺着他的脸流了下来，只有少数清甜的果酒真正地补充了他缺失的水分。

Ramsay松开他，Theon撑着桌子因为呛到不停地咳嗽着。Ramsay又拿着他的碟子放在了Theon面前，看样子他刚才并没有用餐多久，整块的肉排还剩下一大半，甚至还配有香肠和蔬菜，食物散发出的香味刺激了Theon的味蕾。他茫然地抬起头看着他的主人，在他面前用餐，确实是一个折磨他的不错的方法。

Ramsay放下餐盘，笑着说道:“在我回来之前，把它全部吃完，不服从主人的后果，我相信你不会想尝试的，对吧，我的Reek？”说完，他就转身离开了房间。

Theon坐着，看着他走出门口，他低下头盯着这一盘美食，纠结于到底是否要吃，这或许会是老爷的一个游戏，或许在试探他，或许……是老爷在怜悯他。

腹部的绞痛让他实在是忍不住了，用手把一整块肉排抓起来，他多久没有吃到过称得上是食物的东西了，他还来不及慢慢回味，一整块肉排就被他囫囵地吃完了。吃完了盘中的食物，他舔着自己的手，虽然这绝对称不上饱腹，但也不至于让他饿晕过去。

Ramsay打开门，就看见了他的宠物像狗狗一样舔舐着自己的手，不由得露出微笑:“Reek！看看我给你拿了什么礼物！”

现在有了力气，当然要站起身来迎接主人。Theon慌忙下了桌子，驼着背站在桌边，身体终于不那么颤抖了，可当Ramsay把手放在他肩上的时候，那股恐惧的感觉又占据了心头。

跟在Ramsay身后的是一个老仆人，他端来了一个火盆，里面的碳火烧得通红，噼里啪啦地冒着火星。Theon瞪大了眼睛，全身的伤口似乎都在叫嚣着，老爷绝不会对他怜悯。他绝望地看着火盆，他不知道接下来会发生什么，但他绝对不会好过。

在他还没反应过来的时候，Ramsay将他一把抱起让他平躺在桌上，胸腔因为他的呼吸剧烈地起伏着，他的手无处安放，只能死死地抠着木桌板。

老仆人将火盆放下后便出去了。Ramsay笑着说道:“别担心，我只是想让所有人都知道，你是属于我的，是我的所有物。”Ramsay伸手抚上Theon的脸颊，眼睛里的欢喜快要溢出来了，他的微笑从来只能让Theon感到害怕。

Ramsay放开他的脸，拿出了一个小东西，是写着'RAMSAY ' 形状的铁片，他俯下身亲吻着Theon的眼睛，被泪水打湿的睫毛像蝴蝶一样轻轻地扇着。

Ramsy起身，将铁片丢到火盆里，不一会儿就被烧得通红。Ramsay拿来一个钳子将铁片夹起来。慢慢地走向躺在桌子上的人。

Theon因为他的靠近而加剧了抖动。Ramsay掰开他的双腿，一只手钳住Theon的右腿，抬起一边膝盖压住另一条腿，铁片逐渐靠近的热度让Theon已经张开嘴发出哭喊，他知道求饶对他的主人来说没有用，他不会为了任何人停下他想做的事情。

Ramsay的力气当然要比瘦弱的Theon要强很多，他微笑着，将铁片贴上了Theon大腿的内侧，高温灼于肌肤发出了响声，甚至冒了烟。

空荡的房间充满了Theon的尖叫，他挺起腰，指尖死死地抠住木桌，酷刑足足持续了十几秒，Theon尚且还剩下一口气的时候，Ramsay拿开了铁片。他满意地看着自己的作品，嫩白的腿内侧上烙上了他的名字，他把手里的东西丢到一边，抓起Theon的头发，此时他的宠物快要昏过去了，眼睛只能半睁着，他靠近他的耳朵，笑道:“现在，你身上烙了我的名字，你就只能为我所有了，不要再想着逃跑，无论你跑到哪里，我都能找到你。你还不允许休息，睁开眼看着我，看看我是怎么操你的。”

一句话他将Theon眼里仅剩的一点亮光都给掐灭了，还是那样漂亮的蓝眼睛，只是没有了光彩。


End file.
